The Best Birthday
by untoldwords
Summary: The Best Birthday – Post Millennium ( Season 07) It was Scully's birthday and Mulder surprises her with an unexpected gift which returns him of course with an unexpected outcome.
1. The Best Birthday - Ch: 1

**Location: Apartment No. 35, 3170 West 53 Rd, Maryland**

**Time: 6.27 pm**

She hummed a happy tune as she adjusted the salt and pepper of the pot of pasta that she was cooking. Usually, she would have preferred a pizza or an oriental take out but today she preferred the comfort of home-cooked Italian cheesy goodness. Having Mulder for a home-cooked dinner sounded good as it tasted. Her lips smirked; two months into a whirlwind romance, she felt like a teenager expecting her date to come to pick her up for prom.

Surprisingly, the past couple of months were a slow but a remarkable transformation for them. The release of the emotional stress between them was slow but comfortable enough for her to get used to being more than just work partners.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Like most of the other birthdays she has passed in her adult life, she had to drag herself to work. Obviously there wouldn't be anyone to wish her or to ask for a treat other than Mulder, but her instinct was neither a positive nor an encouraging one to be on the spot-light, even for a day. There was nothing new or fancy other than a touch of Cherry Blossom perfume she has gotten herself as a birthday treat. Of course she was eagerly waiting to come home to soak in a warm bath of coordinating bubble bath.

* * *

**Location: Basement, J. Edgar Hoover Building, Washington, DC**

**12.30 hours earlier**

It was all as usual until she hurried to the basement with her breakfast and a tall coffee. As she expected, Mulder was there, waiting for her, but with a charming grin other than any mischievous I-know-something-that-you-don't kind of a look.

"Hey…" He stood up as she walked in and placed her stuff on the table.

"Hi Mulder…" she smiled back as if she is trying to pretend that either it's not her birthday or that she had forgotten that it's her birthday. She knew he was already behind her as she turned to face him.

"Dana Katherine Scully, very happy birthday to you!" He whispered with sparkly eyes as he looked straight into hers.

"Oh thank you Mulder" she graced him with a faint smile as her eyes are now glowing with tears for no reason. She walked into his embrace as his generous arms wrapped her tiny frame with a tight hug.

Till now Fox Mulder had only experienced time loss either during a UFO sighting or when there was an alien presence. He never thought that a morning hug, with this bewildering little lady and a heavenly aroma which he didn't really, couldn't identify as much he managed with all the alien relating stuff could make him unaware of how time can slip away this easily of his control.

He didn't truly care as he held her. Every inch of his body fused with hers was soothing his soul as a harmony. He didn't ever want to let her go until she stirred with a heavy sigh.

"Hey.." he traced the sides of her face as if he is trying to read an invisible line of braille engraved on her skin. "Are you ok.."

"Yea…yes I am Mulder" She smiled as his gaze locked with hers.

"Any plans for the evening?"

"No, not really… you want to come over for dinner"

"Yea…I would love to Scully"

"Right…I will see you tonight then" she whispered as her hands reached to entwine with his. He reached and kissed her forehead as he let her go to start her work.

"By the way..is that a new perfume or something..its nice and fancy and...flowery" he remarked as he turned to face her again.

She smiled "it's the fragrance of the cherry blossom Mulder"

"Hmmm...I see..I wouldn't mind smelling like one for the rest of the day!" he smirked as he reached his desk.

* * *

** Please review and comment – your suggestions are always welcome!

Many thanks!


	2. The Best Birthday - Ch: 2

**Location: Apartment No. 35, 3170 West 53 Rd, Maryland**

**Time: 6.56 pm**

The familiar knock on the door brought her back to the present moment. She wiped her hands with a kitchen towel before heading to the hallway. A quick pause to pull off her damp hair from her face and to fix her sweater and she was ready to welcome him with a warm smile.

Her jaws dropped as soon as she saw him on her door. He was carrying a bouquet of red and deep pink roses with a couple of heart shaped foil balloons and then a well wrapped big gift box hustled on his other side.

There was a brief silence until she could manage to talk to him.

"Oh my God Mulder" she laughed goofily as she covered her mouth in surprise; her face now blushing in to a warm coral shade.

"So do you want me to make it public that it's your birthday…come on let me in" he whispered as a couple of by-passers threw a funny look.

"I'm sorry, come on in" She closed the door behind as he entered. Still smiling silently, she followed him to the living room.

"I thought we had rules" she teased as she cleared her throat while he turned to face her.

"Well then, you better be prepared to break a few Agent Scully…because I'm already very good at it…"

Still holding everything in his hand, he leaned and kissed her lips. She stepped forward to bridge the gap between them. He draped his arms around her as she struggled to stabilize her on her toes to meet him at a comfortable height.

They broke up as they struggled for breath and as always she pulled him closer to kiss his forehead.

"Happy birthday Scully…!"He whispered as he placed the flowers in her arms. He watched as her eyes started to sparkle with joy.

"I don't know, you deserve so much more than this…but…"He looked in to her eyes to find the right words but then the box he carried on the other hand dropped making a shallow sound.

"Oh…almost forgot this" he chuckled, as he picked up a placed it in her arms.

"You don't really have to do this – you know that right... I just, umm… appreciate you for who you are and that's all I need" she was now biting her hips helplessly.

"Hey- I know that – and come on…you got to open the gift"

* * *

** Please review and comment – your suggestions are always welcome!

Many thanks!


	3. The Best Birthday - Ch: 3

**Location: Apartment No. 35, 3170 West 53 Rd, Maryland**

**Time: 7.16 pm**

She sat beside him with a child-like excitement wondering what could be the gift he has chosen for her with this much of care. It was rather a big box, much like an expensive shirt box, covered with black tissue and adorned with a deep purple bow. For her surprise, it was very light, much lighter to take it as a box of chocolates either.

Slowly she un-wrapped the tissues, by taking away the bow carefully. For the second time, her jaws dropped with much surprise as she saw the gold lettering and the much familiar logo pressed against the smooth glossy surface of the box. Mulder was thoughtful enough to buy her lingerie, not any lingerie but some expensive posh lingerie from a boutique.

She felt blood rush to her cheeks as they blushed. She knew the store where he would have bought this. The chic store which is next to the café they usually meet up for lunch while they are at DC. He might have noticed how she stares at the beautiful display of the store.

"Umm…" he cleared his throat.

"I didn't plan to make it awkward" he filled the blank silence as her mind was busy with finding the right choice of words.

"No no…no" she responded without second thoughts. "It's beautiful, truly and honestly it must be very expensive that I would have never thought of spending a good chunk of my salary for something luxurious and…beautiful" she swore as her fingers were still feeling the soft lace, like a child counting her candy after a trick-or-treat haul. She saw how his eyes lit up with a childlike happiness.

"You shouldn't really have spent this much Muld.." he crossed the space between them before she could finish what she wanted to say.

"Hey…" he whispered as his hands slowly cupped her face; his thumbs gently caressing her cheeks and the edge of her lips.

"You deserve so much Scully, so much more than I could offer. You really don't have any idea of how grateful I am to have the chance to spend my life with you, don't you?"

She looked at him, her eyes now failing terribly to hold back the tears that his thoughtfulness is solely responsible for.

"I'm sorry" she smiled as she snuffled "I guess I'm too happy at the moment that I'm crying like 3 year old reacting to her birthday surprise!"

He smiled at her, his hands now trailing down her jaw, towards her neck struggling a moment with the hem of her neckline on the sweater.

Without a sign, she kissed him, her soft lips covering his with a soft feathery touch. He joined her without a delay, parting his lips and accepting her fully into him. It was slow, as she took time to explore him fully, with the utmost care and their tongues swirling together tasting each with passion.

She exhaled, as she was out of breath. They broke the kiss but still their faces jammed together struggling to breathe.

He held her, looking deeply into her eyes, as if to read a secret written on them. Over the years, only a couple of women have gotten so close to him as he is with Dana Scully at this very moment. But none of that made sense to him like this, none of them deserved him, his life or his heart as Dana Scully. None of them sacrificed their whole life to him with absolutely nothing in return as to how Dana Scully has done over the years.

He pulled her over to him, and she gave herself, landing on his chest. He tucked her carefully in a warm hug under his breath. They were just starting to feel the coldness of the chilly February night and she shivered as she tucked her hands between him and herself.

He smiled noticing the same. "Do you want me to pour yourself a glass?" he asked, eyeing on the bottle of red wine she has already kept on the coffee table.

"ah – I almost forgot… yea that sounds good Mulder, thanks" she remarked, stirring to make herself comfortable as she let him go.

He filled her glass and handed over to her. Before she could make way for him, he leaned back with his own glass. Without a warning, half of her glass spilled leaving a dark pink stain on the middle of her sweater.

"Oh…shit..I'm so sorry…crap. I should have been more careful" he stood up trying not to make any more messes.

"It's ok…everything is ok…it's just a spill" She responded with a smile, wiping the stain with a piece of tissue paper from the gift box; the only thing she could find handy at the moment to help her out "I better go and change" she stood up, gathering her gift, and flowers too so that she can place them on water.

"Mulder, you choose a movie, I will be back soon" she sounded as if she had a plan.

* To be continued

** Please review and comment – your suggestions are always welcome!

Many thanks!


End file.
